1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to remote copying from a primary volume of a primary storage system to a secondary volume of a secondary storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology for remote copying has for example been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-332354. According to this technology, a computer system has a host computer, a plurality of first storage systems having a plurality of first logical disks, and a plurality of second storage systems having a plurality of second logical disks. The first logical disks and second logical disks form pairs, and each pair belongs to either a first copy group or to a second copy group. When remote copying is halted for each copy group, first a copy group is specified, and then pairs belonging to the copy group are specified. Then, the first storage system, having the first logical disk of a specified pair, halts remote copying for the specified pair.